from ice to shards
by GreenPedalflower
Summary: when a the winter spirit dies a another rises from the death itself. there is no fun laugher or happines in him anymore only a icy heart of hatred and death. rated T for gore and blood.


from ice to shards

Jack was holding his staff hard, making his hands turn whiter then they are. he was currently sitting in the snow hugging himself. in his hands was a small snowflake, glimmering in the moonlight. the forest was quite that nignt with snow falling down on the white maddress of old snow. it was strange to see a winter spirit so alone in the night, the winter spirits were always in the sanctuary in alaska on top of a mountain, high up in the air. he had tried many times to talk to them, but they always kick him away. because they couldn't see he was desperate to talk to someone.

from his pale hand a tiny snowflake was resting on his hand, making it glimmer in the moonlight. the snowflake was made for the earth children to see that snow was a good thing. but the spirits of spring hated him for what he was and have always hurting him when they had found him. when they had finished jack was a mess of blood and broken bones, he had almost fainted with the pain that surged thought his body. he had fled the place and back towards him home in antarctica.

tears had began to run down his pale cheeks as he tried to fight the horrible memories, he start to tremble with fear. he didn't notice his staff flickering back and forth. he was so tired to be alone,shunned and feared by people. trying to stumbling back up again he felt a dizziness take over him. making him droop his staff. without its carrier its blue light died out fast as jack stumbled against a three, letting him lean on it before he fall on his side. he tried to get up again but he had no strength to do so.

jack felt a strange feeling inside him, little by little he felt his own powers been sucked out from his body. he started to feel coldness seeping through his veins, a horrifying feeling for a spirit of winter. felling his powers being drained, he felt his own eyes closing slowly before he could see his hand dissolving into small pretty lights. with a last chilly breath, jack was surrounded by darkness.

-(-)-

a small cloud was approshing the glade of nature, a home for the most powerful elementals of sorts. down the cave a three stood tall with green leaves and flying birds in many colors sourronding it. on the roots sat a woman with green dress and a long silky hair, playing with one of her mynfs. she laughed when it gav her a palyful smile, it began to play with the flowers that began to sprout out in the glade. following the happy nymf she didn't see a dark shape forming behind the three, as it rose up from the shade. its yellow eyes rested on the black haired female before it spoke.

- seraphina. it said with a velvet voice, and the woman gasp making the nymf look at her in confusion. it gave out a fright when the shadow creeped closer to the woman.

- father, she scorned. he tsked.

- now, now my dear that is mean to say to your father. from the shadows rose a grey-skinned man, he had a black robe that reached the ground. his golden eyes rested on the big tree, before answering.

- you do seem to like this three, my dear. he said as he touch the bark. looking around he saw a bunch of nymphs hiding in the bushes around them. he smiled at them showing his teeth. they shuddered in fear, making him smile wider.

seraphina was tending to the frightened nymf, that was now holding seraphinas green dress.

- what do you want. she said. as she shooed the nymf away, she pulling her self from the ground making the grass around her to grow. he eyed his daughter.

- do you ever take care of your nature spirits, seraphina. he asked while taking a blue flower from the big three. making it growl in the wind. behind him seraphina stared at him in confusion and anger.

- what are talking about, she hissed. her green dress had a strange dark murky green dress that reflects her anger. - of course i am taking care of my spirits. he was having his back towards her and the blue flower in his hand began to wither by his touch. its blue colour turned a sickly ashly color before it was completely black. he frowned before he dropped the flower to the ground. turning around he looked into his daughter eyes.

- you seemed to have been forgetting one. he said with a cruel smirk. her eyes were widened in fear, a thing this man know much about. his golden eyes bored onto her green ones.

- who, she asked. he smiled.

-(-)-

North, the guardian of wonder. the santa, he who delivered presents, was now painting a blue train that should be delivered about 5 weeks. having a good eye he paint the last veel golden. with a happy sigh he looked around and saw the massive pail of toys, soon being held by the earth children.

with a happy sight he took a cookie from the jar, that one of his elves have made. then a big bang was heard from behind him, making north almost choke on his cookie. he spluttered it out before growling.

- **please, knock before you enter**. he half yelled. the yeti let out a blargh of no unhearable words. but could understand everything and his eyes widened.

- what, mother nature here. he took his leave and went right to the globe room. walking through the hall, yetis and elves were making way for him. he went to left down the hall and pushed the door open to the globe room. it was strange site to see mother and her three children. they all had one season to take care off. strangely they seemed upset and angry. well mother nature looked distressed as small clouds of ran was pouring down on the globe and yetis.

- mother nature, he asked. but as only answered by a huge moonsune rain. the yetis was panicked that their toys were ruined. north frowned. all of the yetis were now soaked in to there fur and was glaring at mother nature. phil the old grey yeti was not happy that half of there work was ruined and the almost now flooded workshop.

- i prefer that you don´t make flood here mother nature, he said sternly. gladly the rain and the clouds were disappearing, making the yetis happy and continued with there toys. phil was still sweeping away the puddles that was reflecting the lights. he still gave her a angry growls now and then. north that was now talking to mother nature could see that they were still looking distress.

- way is anyone so down, no. she let out a sight before answering him.

- north, we have come here today to inform that one of the major winter spirits have been deceased for a few days ago. north was confused by this. the elemental spirits were only mother nature´s concern so why should he now about this. - but why should it bothers me and rest of my fellow guardians. he asked her before he took a cokie from one of the plates, the one of the many in the room.

- because north he was a great part to the future for the guardians, and for many others. she glared at him with fierce power that he almost choke on his cookie again. but manage to swallow it without any struggle.

- what kind of stuff was he intend too.

with a devlich smile she said one word.

- guardianship. at that north actually choke on his cookie.

**sorry for any mistakes on grammer or spelling.**


End file.
